Jamais sans toi
by JessSwann
Summary: OS Post AWE ... Si Elizabeth était si amoureuse de Will que certains semblent le croire pourquoi pas cette fin ? ATTENTION cette histoire est TRES willabeth déconseillée à mes lecteurs habituels lol et aux dépressifs Reviews appréciées


**Bonjour à tous !! alors déjà le disclaimers pour être tranquille bah disney rien à moi blablablabla**

**Maintenant ... au sujet de l'histoire... Si Elizabeth était vraiment amoureuse de Will, si celui ci était vraiment son grand amour n'aurait elle pas été prête à tout pour le retrouver ?? Voilà la version Willabeth de l'histoire... écrite par une Sparrabeth (et aucun risque que je change pour me convertir au fadasse donc c'est pas la peine de tenter ) **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Jamais sans toi**

Le jour déclinait lentement et comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis le départ de Will, Elizabeth tourna son visage vers l'horizon, cherchant vainement à apercevoir une fois encore l'éclair vert qui lui ramènerait celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait cru qu'elle arriverait à supporter l'absence, le vide et le manque mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. A chaque crépuscule elle espérait le voir apparaître, fouillant l'horizon des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'aurore lui brise le cœur à nouveau en la mettant devant une nouvelle journée à affronter sans son mari.

Elizabeth scruta une fois de plus l'horizon cherchant à apercevoir une lueur même infime qui lui permettrait d'espérer à nouveau. Elle ne sentait pas le vent qui faisait bruisser ses cheveux pas plus que les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues, venant mourir sur le bastingage de l'Empress. Son cœur battait à l'unisson avec celui qui se trouvait dans le coffre qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle posa la main sur ce dernier, cherchant par ce contact à caresser une fois encore son époux, son unique amour sur le cœur duquel elle veillait à présent jalousement. Pour lui, elle avait surmonté tant d'épreuves, elle avait risqué sa vie pour assurer la sienne, et finalement elle avait tout perdu, son père était mort à cause d'elle et Will pour elle. Tout ceux qu'elle aimait se trouvaient dans le royaume des morts alors qu'elle était définitivement coincée dans celui des vivants, coquille vide obligée de continuer sans but jour après jour.

Le visage baigné de larmes toujours plus amères, elle se replongea dans la douceur d'un passé à présent révolu, dans les souvenirs d'une vie qui lui avait été arrachée… Elle avait aimé Will dès le premier regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui et les années n'avaient fait que renforcer ses sentiments. Ils s'étaient fiancés au terme d'une incroyable aventure qui leur avait permis de se découvrir et de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs et ils étaient à l'aube d'une vie pleine de promesses lorsqu'un homme avait tout balayé… Lui aussi était mort à présent mais les événements qu'il avait provoqués avaient laissé leur marque sur les jeunes amoureux. Will avait douté de son amour, pensant qu'elle aimait Jack Sparrow. Une nouvelle larme roula sur la joue d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle se souvenait des doutes qui avaient bien failli les détruire. Oui elle avait désiré Jack, son corps appelant des caresses dont elle ignorait même l'existence. Elle avait tué Jack, le livrant sans pitié au Kraken en le liant à son navire à la faveur d'un baiser. En faisant cela elle avait non seulement sauvé sa vie et celle de Will mais elle avait aussi assouvi son désir de lui.

Mais le désir n'a rien de commun avec l'amour et seul Will avait réussi à éveiller en elle ce sentiment de plénitude, ce bonheur d'être femme qu'elle avait découvert lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour sur leur île. Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau, la caresse de ses mains explorant son corps, l'amour partagé durant cette journée si parfaite mais si courte qui leur avait été accordée avant que le destin ne les arrache brutalement l'un à l'autre pour une durée de dix ans. Dix ans durant lesquels Will allait convoyer des âmes pendant qu'elle perdrait sa fraîcheur et sa jeunesse en cherchant vainement à donner un sens à une vie qu'elle savait brisée sans lui. Privée de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans même le soutien d'un père aimant, elle se retrouvait plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Dix ans, dix longues années, à attendre et à souffrir contre un seul minuscule jour de bonheur. A nouveau une larme roula sur sa joue, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle ne tiendrait pas sans Will. Comment pourrait elle vivre sans lui, sans son sourire, sans la chaleur de ses bras, sans la tendresse de ses baisers ? Comment le pourrait elle alors qu'elle avait goûté à son amour… au bonheur fugace d'instants volés à la malédiction qui était la leur. Deux amants voués à ne jamais vivre ensemble, deux âmes sœur à qui l'amour qu'elles se portaient avait permis de triompher de tant de périls mais qui finalement se retrouvaient seules au bout de la route, au moment précis où plus aucune ombre n'aurait du planer sur leur union. Elizabeth ne pouvait l'accepter, jamais elle ne se résignerait à vivre sans Will… songea-t-elle pour la centième fois au moins depuis le départ de son époux, son visage reflétant son désarroi.

Une voix chaleureuse mais emplie d'inquiétude brisa net ses tristes pensées, Jack Sparrow venait de se glisser à ses côtés.

- Tout va bien Capitaine Swann ?

Elle eut un faible sourire pour répondre à la taquinerie de son ami

- C'est Turner à présent Jack vous le savez

- Oh Lizzie vous en êtes bien certaine ? Je veux dire êtes vous sûre que Will a les attributs pour …Il s'interrompit net en voyant la tristesse toujours peinte sur le visage de sa jolie compagne

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Jack avait été repêché par l'Empress, Elizabeth ayant gracieusement mis son navire à sa disposition en remerciement du sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour Will et pour elle. Il reprit plus sérieusement

- Elizabeth, je suis vraiment navré de ce qui vous arrive, vous savez s'il y avait eu un autre moyen je..

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? Coupa-t-elle

- Que voulez vous dire mon ange ?

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée mourir sur le Hollandais Volant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée intégrer l'équipage !!! Lança-t-elle rageusement

Jack posa un regard las sur elle, pesant soigneusement ses mots et optant finalement pour la réponse la plus franche

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez Lizzie

A ces mots, elle se remit à pleurer, appuyant son visage contre le torse de Jack.

- Je ne tiendrais pas Jack, je ne peux pas vivre sans Will… je ne peux pas en sachant que je n'ai pas d'espoir de le retrouver avant dix ans. J'ai besoin de lui vous comprenez ? Si je ne peux pas vivre près de lui, ça n'a aucun sens pour moi de rester dans ce monde que l'on appelle celui des vivants alors qu'il arpente celui des morts.

Jack sentit son cœur se tordre désagréablement à mesure que le sens véritable des paroles de la jeune femme lui apparaissait

- Elizabeth… Qu'attendez vous de moi ? Demanda-t-il à contre cœur sans avoir la force de la regarder

- Que vous m'aidiez à le rejoindre…

- Je ne peux pas … Lizzie ne me demandez pas ça . Supplia presque Jack d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion pour la première fois depuis des années

- Jack.. Je vous en prie… si vous m'aimez un peu… faites ça pour moi

- Lizzie… Souffla Jack. Vous savez bien que …

Elle posa doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres

- Chut Jack dites moi juste que vous allez m'aider… Murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Jack alors qu'il se rendait, douloureusement conscient du fait que depuis le départ de Will et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui rendre la sourire elle était profondément malheureuse. Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle renonce à son projet

- Jack il y a autre chose…j'aimerais que vous gardiez le cœur pendant les dix prochaines années, que vous veillez sur lui lorsque je ne serais plus là.

- Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à un pirate ? Tenta Jack d'une voix étranglée

- Pas à n'importe quel pirate… Mais au célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow de l'Empress oui….

Les deux compagnons échangèrent encore un long regard dans lequel Jack lut avec consternation la volonté farouche et inébranlable d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme regarda un bref instant l'horizon où le soleil commençait son inexorable descente avant de nouer à nouveau son regard à celui de Jack

- Ce sera bientôt le moment. Murmura-t-elle en lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir et d'impatience qui l'implorait de ne pas reculer…

- Comment ?

- Faites vite c'est tout.. Dit elle avec une légère appréhension dans sa voix

Jack serra les paupières le plus fort qu'il put, s'efforçant de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Il se devait d'être le plus rapide possible et ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions le déborder alors qu'il s'apprêtait à délivrer celle qu'il aimait tant de ses tourments. Il allait le faire pour elle, pour savoir que le sourire qu'il aimait tellement illuminerait à nouveau son visage, même si pour le faire renaître il devait la perdre à jamais et supporter l'idée qu'elle serait unie pour toujours à un autre. Cet autre qu'elle aimait plus que la vie et pour lequel il allait la tuer, pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre… Il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien, cherchant à graver cet instant dans sa mémoire puis s'approcha d'elle. Jack posa sa main au creux de sa nuque puis attira son visage à lui. Elizabeth ne protesta pas lorsque leurs lèvres se soudèrent dans un long baiser dans lequel il mit tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui avouer… surtout maintenant. Il savoura le goût de sel sur ses lèvres, sans savoir s'il provenait des larmes d'Elizabeth ou des siennes, goûtant passionnément sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente s'abandonner dans ses bras… alors il sut que le moment était venu.

Elizabeth s'abandonna peu à peu au baiser que lui donnait le pirate, un baiser rempli de rage, de désir mais aussi un vrai baiser d'amoureux, un baiser dans lequel il s'offrait tout entier et qui révélait bien les sentiments qui l'animaient. Elle se laissa aller appréciant le cadeau qu'il lui faisait, se détendant peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'une brève douleur accompagnée d'une odeur de poudre ne la force à s'écarter de lui. Elle n'avait rien senti, rien vu venir, comme il lui avait promis. Le regard vitreux, Elizabeth sentit la vie s'écouler d'elle voyant comme dans un brouillard l'air de tristesse infinie de Jack qui la soutenait, l'empêchant de s'écrouler brutalement sur le sol dur du pont de son navire. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces.

- Merci Jack. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Assura-t-elle dans un souffle avant de se laisser aller à la mort qui venait la cueillir

- Je regrette Lizzie, j'aurais voulu que ça se termine autrement. Répondit Jack, le cœur douloureusement serré en voyant que déjà elle ne semblait plus l'entendre

Tendrement, il prit le corps inanimé dans ses bras, les larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, il sentait le cœur d'Elizabeth battre de plus en plus faiblement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque imperceptible. Lorsqu'il sentit sa délivrance imminente, il chassa les mèches qui barraient son front d'un geste plein de douceur avant de lui fermer les yeux et de la rendre à l'océan

- Sois heureuse Lizzie… jamais je ne t'oublierais, ma reine…. Murmura-t-il

Elizabeth avait l'impression de flotter, son âme passant sans difficulté de l'autre côté, courant vers le navire qui venait la chercher, caressant du regard l'homme qui se trouvait à la barre. Son sourire renaquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'envolait vers Will, se sentant enfin libre. Elle se jeta au cou de son mari, riant et pleurant à la fois. Will, incrédule, la reçut dans ses bras, serrant farouchement son corps contre le sien, leurs bouches se retrouvant dans un long baiser.

- Mais qu'as-tu fait.. Murmura-t-il tendrement contre ses lèvres

- Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi. Alors à mon tour j'ai fait mon choix…

- Elizabeth …

- William Turner acceptes tu de me prendre dans ton équipage ? Veux tu de moi comme compagne, amante et épouse pour l'éternité ?

- A jamais Elizabeth… je t'aime. Répondit il émerveillé de la tenir contre lui.

A l'horizon, l'aube finit de se lever sur les deux époux enfin réunis, leurs mains entrelacées sur la barre du Hollandais Volant, les longs cheveux blonds d'Elizabeth flottant autour d'eux . Elle était enfin libre grâce à Jack qui l'avait aidée à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Elle ne serait plus jamais séparée de Will, parcourant le royaume des morts à ses cotés ne regrettant pas de ne pouvoir quitter le navire… car elle était plus libre sur le Hollandais Volant avec Will que nulle part ailleurs sans lui… Elle tourna son visage vers son époux et posa sa tête sur son épaule dans un geste qui leur serait désormais familier…

Depuis ce jour,une curieuse histoire se transmet de génération en génération parmi les habitants de la petite île de Molokai. Une légende selon laquelle tous les dix ans, une petite chaloupe accoste sur l'île avec à son bord un couple d'amoureux. Le torse du jeune homme est barré par une longue cicatrice, son front est ceint par un morceau d'étoffe bleue,mais son visage est toujours étonnamment jeune … La jeune femme qui l'accompagne est vêtue de noir, ses long cheveux blonds dénoués et comme son époux elle ne semble pas subir les outrages du temps. Tout deux passent la journée à se promener sur la plage, avant de disparaître dans une crique dont nul n'a encore trouvé l'entrée. Lorsque le jour commence à décliner, on raconte qu'ils réapparaissent tout deux main dans la main, et repartent comme ils sont venus. L'on dit aussi que lorsque leur embarcation touche la ligne d'horizon , une lumière verte illumine un bref instant la petite île.. Faisant disparaître aux regards des curieux le couple d'éternels amoureux…


End file.
